Someone Like You SongFic
by UnionCityBlue
Summary: First ever proper fic. SongFic for ADELE's - Someone Like You. Hope it isn't too bad! Please don't read if you haven't seen S3 of Spooks.


Hi all, this fic just came into my head on a boring Sunday evening. Zoe and danny were two of my favourite Spooks characters and I felt this song fitted them perfectly. Clearly there are spoilers for all of S3 of Spooks so if you haven't watched S3 or beyond please don't read this fic...yet!I have never written a serious fic before so don't really know if I have captured the characters right or even the story right. You have to try to succeed though right? Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

I don't own Spooks, its characters or the song. They belong to Kudos in the case of Spooks and Adele and any assosiates of her's regarding the song. I am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment. I hope they don't mind!

Enjoy...hopefully!

R+R and all comments are welcome, without constructive crit you can't become better at writing can you? :)

**Someone Like You…**

Zoe knew Danny had to let her go. If he didn't she would go to prison and he would destroy himself knowing he held onto her, he didn't tell a man to kill another though. Only Zoe had done that. She wanted to pay for it, she knew she deserved to pay for it but for him, for Danny she left. There's always that one song that gets you, one that unlocks everything you had hidden away, the key long lost but waiting to be found. She had been back in the UK for about a year now, free from the threat of prison but now under the cloud that her best friend seemingly left without her. She didn't know what radio station she had on in the car, only that she couldn't turn it off when that song started.

"**I heard that you're settled down,**

**That you found a girl and you're married now,**

**I heard that your dreams came true,**

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,"**

She didn't know if it was true, had Danny found a girl? She hoped he had, it hurt like hell but she hoped he had. Danny only ever had one dream though, Zoe knew that. She just couldn't admit too herself what it was, the mirror told her the answer every morning. She would never have been able to give him what he needed though; she thought she was in love with Will.

"**Old friend, why are you so shy?**

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,**

**I had hoped you'd see my face,**

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,"**

Ever since she returned to the UK she had tried to find Danny. It was like searching for a needle in an impossibly large haystack though and eventually she had to give up. Maybe there was a reason she couldn't find him, maybe he didn't want to be found, and maybe it was to protect her. Then she bumped into Harry. His face said it all. Full of sadness, tragedy and sorrow. Danny couldn't be found because he wasn't here to be found. It was too late. Danny was dead.

"**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**

**Don't forget me, I beg,**

**I remember you said,**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**

**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**

**Sometimes it lasts in love,**

**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,"**

Despite her heart lying broken Zoe still hoped there was someone out there for her. Someone like _her_ Danny, no one would ever come close to _her_ Danny but if they had half the heart, half the smile and half the courage she could cope with that. She would never stop hurting though; she never told Danny he could be hers, that she could be his.

"**You know how the time flies,**

**Only yesterday was the time of our lives,**

**We were born and raised in a summer haze,**

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days,"**

She thought back to the time they did have. Danny and her against the world, fighting the bad guys and becoming best friends along the way. Goodness knows where she got the idea to put his very expensive, and strong, vodka in a teapot. She had had an awful day, Tessa putting pressure on her, Harry putting pressure on the team, it all became too much. She knew it would wind him up but she couldn't resist doing it. All his silly little traps were a doddle to get past, had he really underestimated her talents as a spy? His face when he discovered his prize bottle now contained cold tea was worth everything in the world at that point. She told him everything about Tessa, she could trust him with her life, and he was her world now. Heck they nearly kissed. Sometimes it bothered her that they hadn't but most of the time she knew it was for the best.

"**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,**

**I had hoped you'd see my face,**

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,"**

He would never see her face again, just like she would never see his smile at her again. She had fought it, the love, she had fought the love and she had broken his heart. Now she would never get the chance to mend it. She had to live for now, not the past.

"**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**

**Don't forget me, I beg,**

**I remember you said,**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**

**But sometimes it hurts instead,""**

Danny would have wanted her to move on. Find someone who can take care of her. Love her. She would never get over the hurt but she could love again. For him.

"**Nothing compares,**

**No worries or cares,**

**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,**

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"**

No one will ever come close to him. Ever. She could never have known how much this would hurt one day. The not knowing, the wondering and the what if's. Sometimes it is better to have been loved and lost than never loved at all.

"**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**

**I wish nothing but the best for you,**

**Don't forget me, I beg,**

**I remember you said,**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**

**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**

**Don't forget me, I beg,**

**I remember you said,**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**

**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**

**Sometimes it lasts in love,**

**But sometimes it hurts instead."**

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would move on. She had her new job, and new flat, a new life. All of it because of Danny. If she could live this life to the best of its capabilities then she would be paying him back, living up to his memory. It was the last thing he ever did for her, other than tell Will where she was in Chile but that just ended in heartbreak a mere few weeks later. Tomorrow Zoe Reynolds, not Gina Hamilton would begin her new life. If she can find someone like Danny Hunter, the one who gave her this new life, the one who made her who she is today, then she will be the luckiest person on the planet.

The end.


End file.
